Thought Bubble
by WritingCaroline
Summary: Those awkward moments when you wake up in someone else's mind... No, just me, okay. Read Eevee's recount on the ins and outs of living in the mind of a ninja, the outs have a much larger list.
1. Chapter 1

**Random facts, did you know that peanuts are an ingredient in TNT?**

 **Hi my lovely readers, it is pleasure to meet you all! Well this is my first attempt at Fanfiction so it is probably really bad, but hey it's the thought that counts right? Well anyway I hope you enjoy, I should have the next part up by next week, so yeah please enjoy and review because if you don't I have no encouragement to continue writing.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is Kishimoto's toy I'm just playing with it!**

{｡^◕‿◕^｡}

Date- new world, ?/?/? – Old world, 14/7/2017

 _People say that dying is freedom, a release from the material world, from all your problems. But the people who said that clearly haven't died before, because I can tell you from personal experience it bloody well hurts, but then again they probably meant to die peacefully not to get literally run over by a train. Not even kidding, a train, I know how original right? Well glad you can laugh about it but have you ever been run over by a train, no? I didn't think so, well it hurts so don't laugh, it isn't an instant thing it feels like your body is being ripped apart inch by inch, yeah not laughing now huh!_

 _Well anyhow, here I am sitting, writing about what's happening, weird right? I should be dead but I'm not, no instead I'm here in side someone else's body well head… brain, mind? Ehh doesn't matter, all you need to know is that I am writing a story about, well me, I know it sounds stupid but not only does it pass the time it make everything seem more… real._

 _If I don't find some way to pass the bloody time, I fear I might lose my mind whilst inside someone else's, I know you think I could do anything in here but I can't, at least not inside someone else's head. It's odd I can affect my host's, the person I am currently stuck in's, thoughts and rarely actions, but I'm not choosing them like you would in your own body instead I am merely swaying her thoughts. Sometimes it doesn't even work, when the thought is too strong it rejects my influence and passes on, though usually it doesn't. When changing a thought you need to be there at the exact time the thought is well, being thought or you won't be able to change it._

 _Actions or action thoughts are a completely different ball game those are extremely hard to change, from what I have gathered to sway an action first you must override the thought behind the action with a new one, then you need to almost insert, for lack of a better word, a new action thought. Of course this action has to be plausible, you can't say 'teleport 500 miles north' or drown while in the middle of a desert, you need to make sure it is doable not only in general logic but for the host too, you couldn't tell a baby just learning to walk to go to the fridge and open it or tell a girl who hates sports to do a two kilometre run, its plausible for a person to physically run that far but the host wouldn't actually do it. So for example say the host was about to throw a ball overhand but you want to do it underhand, to change this action you would need to first change or override the thought 'throw overhand' next you would need to insert a new action thought but it can't be 'throw underhand' it would have to be 'no wait I should throw underhand' because the host has already decided to throw overhand you are just influencing their action to be different. It sounds easy but at the same time as this the host's brain is extremely confused and instantly takes your interference as a bad thing and tries to correct its self, which means your change to the hosts actions is instantly taken as a bizarre passing thought and the host continues with the original action they were going to do._

 _Yeah that hopefully made some level of sense, all you need to know is that it is really hard to change actions. I guess I should describe my host and me to you so you can get a general idea of what we look like. Let's start with me; I have shoulder length caramel blonde hair that is really curly and amber coloured eyes, yes I know rare right, though that matches perfectly my skin is a massive contrast as it is a ghostly pale due to my hatred of all things nature and love of a good book and cuppa tea, I hate measuring height so let's say I'm about three quarters the height of the average door with a scrawny figure to match my short stature. I know exactly what my host looks like because of the extraordinary amount of time she spends looking in the mirror and pulling poses every bloody morning; she has very fair skin to match her blue eyes that can look green in some lights, she wears her long pale-blonde hair in a high ponytail with bangs framing the right side of her face (Left if you are looking at her), her usual attire is much too hard to explain but let's just say it is extremely dumb and unrealistic. Oh and my hosts name is Ino Yamanaka, from the clan Yamanaka._

 _Wait did I forget to mention that I was in the Naruto world, mind of someone in the Naruto world? Guess I did, oops. Well I am, I never really got into the show to its full extent, it took me nearly three and a half years to even fully watch it and now I really regret that but from what I know Ino is currently in her last year at the academy, I have been inside of Ino's mind for what must be two and a half months now._

 _Before I go into too much detail about stuff I think I'm going to start the actual story now, from the day I died well that sounds really ominous how about…_

 **The day Evelyn Towers' life began again**

Maths is so gosh darn boring, you would think by the time I reached High school I would have realized that but nope, if I have to listen to one more explanation on 'the most efficient way to do times tables' I would literally scream. Don't get me wrong I love school just as much as the next person, so it's no wonder I want to leave, though it doesn't help that this weekend we are leaving for a trip to my grandparents' house, up in the country. Its super pretty there and I get to miss one whole week of school so I'm hyped. The down side is that I have to actually spend time with my family and I won't be able to spend my birthday with my friends, but I can live with that.

To pass the time I was doodling in my book and helping my bestie with her maths problems, well the ones I'd finished, my other friend Elijah was persistent in making the last fifth teen minutes of this class the longest most agonizing minutes of my bloody life, he kept pulling my sleeve trying to get my attention, throwing scrunched up balls of paper at my head, trying to draw rude drawings on my books, pulling all the stuff out of my pencil case and making tiny towers out of it, you get the idea, all in all he was being a jerk and he bloody well knew it. "You know Evelyn, staring at the clock isn't going to make time go any fast." I gave Maddie my glare that could rival that of and Uchiha, "Just saying" she said putting her hands up in a gesture of peace.

"She's right you know" Elijah stated, throwing my eraser at my head with as much gusto as a fat mouse, being the ninja that I am I caught it before it hit my head and through it right back, bullseye. "Ow! Jeez no need to be stroppy about it, seriously what's your problem." He said pulling another pencil out of my pencil case and chewing on it, he does that a lot, I glared at him too. "Want it back?" he asked, though due to his pencil chewing it sounded more like 'wha ee ba?', he offered it to me slobber and all.

I cringed at the drool covered pencil he was offering me "You can keep it" I said slightly disgusted, blood I can handle, puss, bring it on, but spit is just crossing a boundary that you shouldn't cross. "And if you must now I just can't wait to go home and not have to come back here for a week, don't get me wrong I will miss you guys but it is worth it." I said glancing again at the clock, ten minutes.

"Aww, I'm going to miss you too!" Maddie squealed at my statement, she really was sweet, when she wasn't being annoying that is.

"Miss Rouge, Miss Towers, Mr Arthur, please quite down the rest of the class doesn't want to listen to you idle chatter." Mr Mans glared at us before turning around, all three of us then proceeded to stick our tongs out at him, we really don't like him.

"God he is such a horrible teacher" Maddie said quietly, turning to me, "Like I was saying we'll miss you too, but you won't be gone long so don't get too accustom to the life of luxury" she giggled at her own joke, Elijah rolled his eyes at her antics before smiling and winking at me.

The moment the bell rang I shot up like bullet and began to pack my things away before giving a hurried thanks to my teacher and a promised call to my friends, scampering to my locker I punched the number in and grabbed my bag out stuffing all of my reading books, like eight of them, into it along with my homework and rugged pencil case. I snatched my jumper and scarf and closed my locker, hurrying towards the exit I saw Mika waiting for me at the entrance. Mika is my adopted sister, don't worry she knows and is completely grateful to us; she has flawless pale skin and long platinum-blonde hair that falls perfectly around her face, her ice blue eyes are absolutely beautiful, now any normal person would be downright jealous but I am not because she is seven years old so bit of an age gap, plus I love her she's my sister by blood or not how can I not love her.

"Hey Eevee! Ready to go?" she asked cutely in her thick *Can't think of yet* accent, giving me a nickname after a Pokémon was her idea and she is the only one who is allowed to do it, everyone else has to call me Evelyn. I smiled and nodded at her she giggled and jumped down the steps to the sidewalk, her Dora the explorer bag jiggling with every jump, "I can't wait to meet Grandpapa and Grandmamma! I hope they like me!" she stated, her 'w' sounding like a 'v', I smiled as we reached the bottom and made are way towards the train station to go home.

"Don't worry they will love you, we are going to have loads of fun." I reassured her. To any normal person it would look like winter and autumn walking down a street, like the start of a really bad joke. Even our personalities are polar opposites, she loves all things out doors and sports, I hate all things nature and most defiantly sports, she hates swimming but it's the only thing I will willingly do. You get the idea, the only thing we both love is reading and each other. "Come on we are going to miss the train." I hurried.

We stepped into the train station eager to go home and pack our things, I quickly got our tickets and went too where the train would be, Mika speedily following. Being the idiot I am I completely ignored the yellow line to stop people from getting to close to the train, I giggled as Mika ran up to the closest seat. I was about to walk up to her when someone bumped me from behind, I felt myself falling, white lights, Mika screaming my name, a tearing pain that seemed to last for ever mixed with pure silence , and then nothing the world was silent my pain was silent.

{｡^◕‿◕^｡}

 **Well what do you think? Please review, even if it is on the bad grammar, that would help a lot!**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Preview for next chapter.**

"Come one get up you're going to be late if you keep this up!" a voice said from above me. Carefully I opened my eyes to see a celling, it was a pleasant lavender colour with little daisy flower patterns scattered over it, "You have half an hour so hurry up!" the voice said again. I couldn't recognise the voice so it wasn't anyone I knew really well but I felt like I have heard it before.

"Yeah I'll be ready in a minute" now that voice I recognized, but umm what? This is impossible, no, no, no, it can't… this can't be possible. I slowly turned my head to the right to come face to face with…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! So if you have made it to the second chapter then congratz and thanks! Also I want to say thanks to Elena Parker for reviewing that really helped, so thanks!**

 **Anyhooties, I won't keep you from your reading, thanks and please review or follow or favorite!**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is Kishimoto's toy, I'm merely playing with it.**

 **UIU**

Date- New world, ?/?/? - Old world, 23/5/2017

The sound of music is what woke me up, it sounded a lot like 'Call me maybe' by Carly Rae Jepsen but not quite, I could feel the softness of blankets covering me and the warm feeling you have after just waking up from a really pleasant sleep. I groaned and reached out to turn off my alarm, I couldn't find it so I kept reaching until, "*TWACK* ow!" I screeched as I fell to the floor, it didn't actually hurt but that was just a natural reaction. Then it struck me, since when do I have an alarm? With that in mind I shot up like a rocket and franticly looked around, now in this situation the first thing one should do is not scream so obviously that is exactly what I did. "WHERE THE HELL AM I!?" I screamed, the moment those words left my mouth the music halted. This is so weird, have I been kidnapped? No, that can't be right, what was I doing before this. Let's see, I was leaving school, walking to the train station then… the train! I got hit by a train!

"Wait if I, then how am I here? Where even is here?" I said to the air, slowly I got up and walked around, what an odd place. I suddenly got a huge wave of nausea and stumbled backwards "Ugh what's happening to me?" I stumbled again and fell over hitting my head on the corner of the bed, letting out a strangled gasp my vision went black but for some reason I was still awake. What the hell is going on!

"Come on get up you're going to be late if you keep this up!" a voice said from above me. Carefully I opened my eyes to see a celling, it was a pleasant lavender colour with little daisy flower patterns scattered over it, "You have half an hour so hurry up!" the voice said again. I couldn't recognise the voice so it wasn't anyone I knew really well but I felt like I have heard it before.

"Yeah I'll be ready in a minute" now that voice I recognized, but umm what? This is impossible, no, no, no, it can't… this can't be possible. I slowly turned my head to the right to come face to face with the sleeping body of Ino Yamanaka… yup I screamed, very loudly, part fangirl scream part shitting myself scream. Scrambling away from the blonde hastily, but being on a bed has one huge flaw, the fact it is above the ground meant I was once again falling from a bed for the second time in one hour, only too my utter surprise instead of hitting a hard floor I kept falling through. Letting out a startled screech I flailed my hands and closed my eyes for impact.

But that didn't happen, nope why would that happen I mean with the mystery of the non-lethal train to the meeting anime characters, being slammed into the ground after falling is just illogical, you know along with the law of gravity because I am literally flying above the ground! This day went from good too bad too 'what the fuck?!' within ten minutes. Fearing that too much movement would send me plummeting to the ground once more I stayed perfectly still concentrating on not falling, yet all my concentration was all for naught because distractions come in multiple forms such as a person walking through you, I am not even going to question this logic anymore because there is no logic to question.

Well since all thought of existence just flew out the window, metaphorically, though it wouldn't surprise me if it was literal. With the thought of being stepped through in my head I turned to glare at the personal space invader, this was of course not the smartest action though, as my body jerked suddenly to the ground landing with pain yet no sound, unless you count the loud rather annoyed grunt I let out. "Fuck you too universe" I muttered slowly getting to my feet and rubbing my now tender leg, my eyes darted around the room I had fallen into. Similar to the previous room, using logic the previous one was probably Ino's room, it had very flower-y theme to it with many of the dainty pieces of nature sitting in varies vases all over and the bloody place, the wall was simple wood along with the floor though there was a large comfy looking rug with, you guessed it, flower patters on it, there were multiple pictures around the room. There was also a large print on the wall with a symbol that I didn't recognise, it honest to god looked like a quartered pie in a cool looking pie tin that someone hand eaten the top half of, I think I might of just insulted the whole Yamanaka clan because I am nighty nine point nine percent sure that it is their clan thingy, not eating the top half of pies, I mean the symbol. Something in the corner caught my eye, there was a tall mirror sitting comfortable next to a chair, when I looked at myself it was pretty normal with the addition of my super messy hair from all the falling and head banging, staring at it I realised what was wrong.

I slowly peered down to my feet expecting them to be firmly planted on the ground, as one would, only to find they were not, I squeaked and tried to scramble backwards. It was like someone had pushed me backwards in a pool, I drifted closer to the wall, frowning as I slid to a stop. "Great, so now I can fly, that's kinda handy actually." I stated nodding my head in approval of my new found trait. Using my epic skills deduction, more commonly known as 'flailing around like an idiot', I figured out how to move. Leaning forward confidently, I of course went flying through the opposite wall and into the outside world, continuing to sail forward I finally found some resistance as an invisible force jerked me, making me stop and fly backwards a few feet. "Right, let's not do that" I said giving a weak laugh, I turned around and tried again, this time slower. I began to float, at walking speed, back towards house I was in, reaching the wall I hesitated "Well I've done it before" I said apprehensively before gliding towards it, flinching as I passed through.

I was once again inside the decorated room only this time I saw a flustered Ino rushing to put her shoes on, I grinned and sailed closer towards her "Hey! Lady" I said flying right in front of her, with unpractised wobble. She looked up slightly, frowning, shaking her head she jumped up and began speedily to the front door. "Oh great she can't see or hear me, just perfect, you always have to make it hard, don't you world!" I growled at the ceiling, turning I decided to test my ability a bit more. Looking towards the ceiling I sort of pushed upwards, gaining speed quickly I ascended through the second floor and out the top of the roof, I kept going until I reached about two or three metres off the ground before the same force as before stopped me. I looked at the view, and holy hell it hell it was amazing, there was a huge forest in the far distance with what looked like oak trees, spacing the forest from the town was an excessively tall wall, I could see a huge stadium to the right of me and a large forested area near the top left, it was massive but short lived. I felt a large pulling sensation and before I knew it I was flying off towards some random spot, I would rather not recount what I saw whilst being dragged to god know where but let's just say there are thing a thirteen year old should see and things they shouldn't, this was one of the latter.

I came to a grinding halt outside of a large building there were loads of kids running around and trying to get inside, I saw a familiar flash of blonde walking in, "Oh so now I'm stuck to her great that just great." I growled following the girl like an obedient puppy. We walked, well she walked I floated glumly, to a classroom, most of the seats were full. I spied multiple people who I could name, the top middle row had Hinata, Shikamaru and some other girl who was reading and doodling in her book at the same time, fucking magic multitaskers. The right middle bench had Sakura, Chip guy and then Naruto, the front right row had Kiba and his dog which I can't remember the name of, a girl with really long brown hair and a some boy who was stabbing his desk with a kunai, the front left row had that bug guy who I also can't remember the name of, another boy and then the stripper emo himself, Sasuke. I grinned as I watched him stare out the window in complete emo-ness, some of the girls were gushing over him, I felt a plan forming in my head I just needed to verify something, I glanced at Ino and saw she had taken a seat in the middle second row. "I just need to find an empty room I can use" I frowned drifting towards the back wall and flinching as I passed through, "Well that is rather convenient" I said looking at the empty class room I had entered, glancing around I saw no one so I began to think.

If I can find a way to pick things up then I can begin messing with the emo, I looked to the floor as a thought crossed my mind _'What do you think you're doing Eevee? That's really mean.'_ I could almost hear Mika's voice telling me off for thinking of something like that, hot tears burned at my eyes at the thought of Mika, Mom and Dad the realization finally hitting me, how am I going to get home? What if I can't get back? I mean I did get run over by a train, what if there's no body to go back too? I felt tears pour from my eyes at the thought of never seeing them again, I began to break down as the happy memories flooded my brain, I was never going to see them again. I covered my face with my hands and sat down, not caring if I was still floating, the image of my family smiling and laughing burned into my brain, I cried, I don't know how long I cried, I just wanted to go home.

When I opened my eyes, finally calm, I wasn't in that empty class room, I was sitting next to a bed, the same bed I woke up in, looking around the room with blurry eyes, it was about the size of a shed with the only furniture being the bed and a closet, there was one door with a sign saying hallway on it. I frowned at that, wiping whatever tears were left away with my sleeve, I stood up, I glanced at my feet which were firmly on the ground and sighed happily. I carefully walked towards the door, letting out a few sniffs now and then, slowly I reached for the handle and gently twisted it, the door swung open slowly and I was staring down a rather nice looking hallway, not even the smallest bit creepy actually quite welcoming, I took a tentative step forward and glanced around. I could see three doors on the other end, I thought for a second before shrugging and began to stroll to the other side, there were signs above each door; Kitchen, Living room and library, I kid you not that is what they read. I raised an eyebrow before choosing the kitchen door, pushing it open I walked in. To my surprise it was actually just a kitchen, there was draws and benches lining the wall and a wooden table in the middle, there was cupboards above the benches and an oven sitting next to a fridge, well alright that's mildly weird, I walked towards the fridge and opened it, it was filled with food. Well okay. Alright. Seems pretty legit. You know just random food in a random place.

Shaking my head in slight confusion I stepped back towards the door and closed it as I exited, I turned to the door reading living room. Stepping inside, it was just a living room there was a couch with a few blankets and pillows, there was a blank canvas sitting on the wall which was kinda weird. I stepped in and touched the couch and cushion, they were a lovely sky blue colour and the blankets were black. I smiled, it reminded me of my bedroom at home, slowly turning and walking out I looked at the last door. I sighed and shoved it open, once inside I gasped, "No freaking way!" I said in awe as I saw what was in front of me, this is amazing, how can there be…

 **UIU**

 **So did you like it? Well I hope you did! Thanks for watching, er reading.**

 **Bye, bye my lovelies!**

 **-Cassie**


End file.
